It Isnt All Over Yet
by TheRebel11
Summary: This is my first fic. I was really sad when i saw and ending of Akame ga Kill , so i started this story-its and AU - any kind of criticism is welcomed ( I do not own Akame ga Kill or its characters , have some OCs doe)
1. Chapter 1

It was a summer morning , and sun was slowly rising from the horizon and starting to shine over the walls of capital , however this was not driving away even slightest amount of attention from the blacked - haired girl who was gazing at the strangely shaped stone in front of her. The only special thing about the stone was a single word made by shaky hand on the surface of the stone - I.

 **Akame , we need to go -** said Najenda.

With one more look at the stone the girl , now known as Akame walked away in opposite direction of the gravestone , with one last tear forming in her eyes , she knew she still had things to take care of.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N-In this story Lubbock and Leone survived_**

Even with Revolution over , the job of the remaining members of the Night Raid was far from its ending . Generals who were still loyal to the Empire were trying to cause a counter revolution had to be dealt with . So naturally Akame was first to be sent to do the ... cleaning process . But since territory was really to big for her alone to handle in a certain period , Leone and Lubbock were tasked to help her out.

Most of the time it all went smoothly and well , because past enemies that the heroes of the Revolution faced posed a much bigger threat , to put it in to short terms rest of the army was doing political and financial reforming , so basicly it was all suppose to be done without much of the challenge , but as it is commonly known things almost always do not go as planned ...

" **Sooo who is our next target ? -** Lubbock asked. " **I hope we wont have to chase them forever like last time** " he added but kept on being ignored by his companions . _Oh man what a bother ,_ he thought to himself.

Walk was already as boring as it can get , the sun was creating oven-like atmosphere and to top it all of Akame found herself thinking about Revolution , and all of the friends she has lost over the last year including Tatsumi . The grim mood of the trio only got fueled up after they reached their destination . " **It is supposed to be a town here** " , " **Yeah right , Leone even doe i do not have superhuman senses , it is obvious that there is noth...** " **"Over there** " Akame interrupted.

" **What on Earth has happened here?** " questioned Leone as they looked what was on their left side. Instead of the supposed town there were just piles of rocks and pillars all covered in corpses but what caught their gaze was the big house almost as bis as mansion or rather what was on its front walls...

There was single corpse attached to the front wall of the mansion , it had its eyes dug out and all of the limbs twisted in impossible angles , what was even more horrifying was that the corpse was attached to the sides of the mansion by its bowels.

The sight was wicked enough to make even the Night Raid members stomach sick for a bit. What they noticed next was the message written just above the corpse: _**BLOODTHIRSTY HAWK IS**_ **BACK.** " **Back huh? Guess revolution was to boring for this guy to show up so he did it know heh?** " commented Leone sarcasticaly. " **This is the headsman of this town village , and experienced fighter or so i heard , and considering that there are about 70 to 100 copses around here it is save to assume this is a doing of some kind of organized group** "

" **I would not say so Lubbock these men were all killed by the same blade design with one swift cut across the chest , except the headsman"**

" **Ehh,...So let me get this straight Akame you say that one guy just got inside the town and slaughtered about a 100 people from which at least 20 were mid-ranking knights and slaughtered them all , plus taking into a count that these corpses are still fresh , that he did it in just in an hou-** "

*CRASH*

Just as he was about to finish a hooded figure already was running of in the forest. " **After him** " shouted Leone as they attempted to catch up to a mysterious person.


	3. Chapter 3

The trio were speeding between trees and bushes while trying to catch up to an unknown person who was running away at seemingly impossible speeds . After 3 minutes of intense running the man seemed to be far gone from their sight so there was no more use running so they stopped to take a break and go through their options at the moment .

" **H.. ..got away** " Lubbock said while struggling to inhale much needed air. _"Something was so odd about that person , he seemed to be at least twice as fast as i thought he could be , well at least there is no doubt who killed those people now , his murderous energy could rival even Esdeaths while she was alive ._ Leone thought to herself .

 _"Well this is bad i screwed this up , now the probably think i killed those people ..."_ and with that thought hooded man vanished into the forest .

5 hours later - 10 km from the destroyed town

 _"How did i even get the idea that spying of group of pro assassins would bring me anything good , let alone help me at my complicated matter at hand , i guess i should go to my old hideout to think of a better way to approach this whole problem of mine . Well anyway i should hurry now , this is not like me at all i was so lost in thought for past few hours i was not moving not even half as fast i should have . "_ next thing that could be seen at near end of thick dark green forest was hooded figure from before fast pacing its way east side towards an unknown location .

Back to Night Raid - about 7 km west from the destroyed town near the closest city

" **I cant believe it ! Who in their right minds would have caused this trouble in this sensitive time of peace ? And what for ?!** an old general was rather furious once the report from Night Raid about what happened to nearby town was directly delivered to him. " **And whats more there were not any worth things stolen? Is that true?** "

" **Yes** " - Akame said bluntly . " **S...sorry for the yelling , oh my god look at me i am getting a report from the heroes of Revolution and all i do is yell , please accept my apologies** " - simple "Its okay" from Lubbock was all he received before he was left alone in his office.

As they left generals office they noticed how happy people of this city actually are . Truth was they still were not informed about a tragedy that happened just that day , but still this whole scene brought a nice fact to their minds . They were the Night Raid the heroes who defeated the Empire and freed the people , but it also reminded them about all the things they have lost through the course of the past year - most of their friends were dead , and most painful was the loss of Tatsumi even doe he was their comrade in the times of need rhe was the best leader and motivation they could have ...

But still hey would not let the past stop them from protecting the innocent and killing the wicked it was both their reason to live and they nearly full-time job .

At the center of the city there was some kind of celebration or something of that sort . People were dancing and singing all over the place the sight really was heartwarming on one side but on the other hand... " _Such a shame that in about a half an hour or so when they find out about that massacre all of this will disappear like it never happened ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **Darkness , darkness , darkness . Where was he ? He could not tell . Only thing he felt in all of this void his breathing which was as slow as it can get , but later it became even worse anther thing he felt was warm liquid dripping down from his head , chest , and pretty much most of his body . Next thing he heard was what was haunting him every night a voice , but not any ordinary voice , it was desperate and it sounded so broken , it was making words he could not make out and then... -**_ end of dream , he jumped out of the pile of clothing and feathers that were suppose resemble the bed .

He was dripping wet from all the sweating he endured , this was happening so frequently now it was driving his sanity the dream itself was not so scary but for certain reason it felt to man like he was scared both physically and mentally ever time it unfolded in his sleep .

He calmed down after about 4-5 mins and lied down to his improvised bed once again trying to get at least a wink of sleep before morning , but the thing that was making him even more upset was that he did not know what to do tomorrow to solve his deep crap - like problems .

...

...

...

" **What should we do know?** "-asked Leone .

" **My best guess is to wait orders from Najenda , told that general to send message about this back to capital .** "

" **Typical suggestion of you Akame** "

" **Have a better idea?** " - seeing herself that that is the best option that they can choose Leone suggested that they stay in a hotel near the city center . It was a rather big building with a little above of average quality red walls , with some meaningless looking drawings on its front side . It was already late and they were tired so they all went to sleep almost they got their hands on the keys of their rooms . Little did they know about a conversation that was going on just in front of their hotel...

" **We have a chance know , they are sleeping** "

" **I do not really know considering how many people their killed over past years i doubt they can even sleep , watch out Marcus maybe they do not even** sleep...BUUU!" joked the other man.

The man now known as Marcus delivered a swift punch to a "comedy" guy " **WHAT WAS THAT FOR?** "

" **If you are that brave go on and kill them instead of doing this it would be much less complicated you know?** "

" **Relax , relax ,... i am just saying that all we need to do is approach the hotel and write with this blood what boss told us , and we do not have to be afraid boss gave us these spell notes we just shout what says on paper and boom we are back in safety of our hideout "**

" **The spell would cost us a limb or two remember , so it is out last resort , understood Franc?** "

" **I know i know lets just get this started "**

And two masked men in the middle of the night under the moonlight got their planned job done .

...

...

...

Akame woke up to the voices she heard were coming from the hotel. Once she was finally outside she noticed a group of officers including Leone and Lubbock gathered in front of the hotel they were looking at something she could not see , more precisely something above her. Once she turned around she immediately realized what was up...

 **BLACK HAWK WATCHES YOU NIGHT RAID**

" **Black hawk is the same person who is responsible for the recent massacre am i right?** " - someone said . The voice belonged to the general .

His sentence was more a statement than a question so no one actually answered it . " **This sing was written in fresh blood** " said one of the officers . Akame just sighted and said " **I recommend you to clean this up as soon as possible or it will cause extreme panic "** group of officers immediately run of to get cleaning tools and general went back to his office while Leone and Lubbock went to pay the staff of hotel their rooms , leaving Akame alone in her thoughts to guard the place .

 _"Whoever did this has some serious motive and even more serious guts to do this , because threatening Night Raid now basically meant threatening the whole country and this risk could not be taken by some amateurs with next to no grudge against the new country , anyway one thing is sure same person is responsible for this and that massacre at the previous town._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"This is really problematic , they are going to frame me for more things than i can even count ..."_

" **Who is there"** asked a hooded man . After 5 seconds or so shadowy figure appeared from nearby bush .

" **Looks like you are lost my friend i would like to help you but i need to get a bit paid , if you know what i mean"** said a shadowy figure while drawing out his sword and whispering something and in a flash , a hooded man was surrounded by around 30 armed men.

Two things happened in next minute big pile of heads and bodies appeared on the village road , second a hooded man walked away with blood dripping from the blade as big as his carrier .

 _"These guys did not have any idea how to use a sword"_ he concluded . _" Now , now how do i sneak on Night Raid without being noticed ? "_

 _"Guess i must make some trouble to attract them "_ said the man as he was making his way to the city Night Raid stayed for last night.

...

...

...

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

" **So , they left about an hour ago , do you know where may be heading ?** "

" **That , i will tell you if you give me 10 more "** said the pub owner while pointing at pile of silver coins resting on the table .

" **Talk** " commanded hooded man while tossing another 10 coins at the table .

" **They went back to the capital , because they received an info from some kind of their spy that the person who did those...things has a hideout at the capital , although i do not know why do not they simply send army if that guy is nearly hiding on the open** "

 _"Because that would be too obvious idiot"_ he thought as he left the run down pub.

...

...

...

 **10 HOURS LATER**

The night was blooming in its own way , the moon was catching plain red color and only sound that could be heard were his steady footsteps . Air was warm and man felt comfortable even doe he had a whole pack of problems at the time . But this night really had him overwhelmed with nostalgic feeling .

 _"This brings back memories i wish all this did not have to turn out like this"_


	4. Chapter 4

**2 DAYS LATER**

Akame , Leone and Lubbock have just entered the capital . They were slowly approaching the location , that they were informed the troublesome target for past few days was hiding .

It was small rundown place at the north-west corner of the capital . Seemingly a perfect place for a hideout remote , well hidden and dark . So it was obvious why it was chosen for someones hideout . What was not so obvious was the fact that it was not really a hideout of a person which they were looking for . And what was even less possible the person the just think they were looking for was nearing the same place but with completely different intentions ...

...

...

...

 _"It took me the nearly 2 days of almost non-stop walking but i guess it payed off this place will be my hide spot until i figure out what to do. Hmmm it seems like no one is using it - probably because of fact that it stinks of rats , but its fine as long as nobody not-.. OH CRAP!"_

Lubbock took the right side and Leone took the left , while Akame approached the building from the front .

*tap* *tap*

 _"Footsteps "_ she thought while giving Leone and Lubbock the signal she spotted something . They did not need to be told twice . At extremely high speed the trio surrounded what they thought to be a source of a noise but the room was completely empty . _"What the..."_ was the only though finding its place in Lubbocks head while he stared into an empty space in front of him . _"There is something wrong , Akame would never give a false alarm her senses are too sharp for that too too bad Leone did not even have the time to transform before we got a signal.."_ he thought afterwards.

And with that the trio left the place in search for more info or eventual order from Najenda .

 **SMALL PRIVATE COTTAGE CLOSE NEARBY**

 _"And i said mistakes like that one at the destroyed town wont happen again... IDIOT , IDIOT , I AM A SO BIG IDIOT. Cant help it doe , even if the Revolution is over and they are in some kind of retirement that does not mean they are rusty at all"_ thought the hooded man while exiting through the window he came in.

 _"I cant believe this , i am starting to think that as much as i would not like it i will have to fight them to achieve my goal here , but still... how the hell will i manage to do that? "_

After 2 or 3 minutes going through the shadows the hooded man , all of a sudden found himself walking across the wide streets of capital .

 _"I remember the first time i was here..."_ that thought did not hold his attention for long doe , as he spotted a sheet of paper nailed to a wall .

 **A DAY OF REMEMBRANCE FOR FALLEN HEROES OF NIGHT RAID**

 **SHEELE**

 **BULAT**

 **CHELSEA**

 **MINE**

 **SUSANOO**

 **TATSUMI**

 **TOMOROW AT 11 AM - CAPITAL CENTER**

 _"I think i have an idea , its past all of limits of sanity considering my current situation but it might just work . That it is IF they all come to this thing . "_

...

...

...

And there was it again , a depressive atmosphere caused by remembering members of Night Raid lost during the Revolution . Rest of the Night Raid now including Najenda who was taking a day of crappy paper work she was supposed to do were standing in the capital center .

Quite the number of people were standing in front of a stage meant for one of the priests to say some comforting and honorable words for people who died to make the people free again.

 **"We my dear people gathered her to give our respect to ..."** began the priest but most of his words as he continued the speech kept on being unnoticed by the people who were hurt by the loss the most they were just standing there in silence while the priest was speaking . Akame seemed to be hurt the most by all that has happened but even then she was keeping a straight face . Lubbock , Leone and Najenda had their heads slightly bowed down in sign of respect for fallen comrades it all looked as expected until ...

...

...

...

 _"How do i do this know ? ...i do not really know , my idea was in its place when i first thought about this but know... i will just have to gather the guts to do this ... i... just have to.."_ and after a brief delay the man started making his way from the place he was hiding which was an empty vine barrel to his goal - the stage .

...

...

...

After a priest was done talking people were passing by the stage and once the one person reached the stage it bowed towards the Night Raid and then left...

The process was repeating itself over and over again but it did not even phase grim looking members of Night Raid they looked like they mentally were not really there until Akame spotted the hooded man they were looking for on past unfinished mission .

 _"Why would he come here?"_ she thought while slowly griping Murasame waiting for man to come closer . While the man was nearing the stage Leone and Lubbock noticed him as well and started waiting him to approach near them . Trio was ready to tear his dark figure apart the second he was in their close reach , but what he did next caught them completely off guard , them man took his time in approaching them and after he did that he slowly bowed his head and kept like that for few seconds . Those few seconds seemed to be longest in their entire life as they watched him lift his head up now and leaving something warped into a small piece of cloth right at their feet . Then he calmly left leaving them wide-eyed hands sweating. What was troubling them the most Akame especially , was a feeling of comfort and ease they all felt when man did what he did , leaving them powerless to even try to harm him for some reason .

 _"It...makes no sense , i was supposed chop him into pieces , ... so why didnt i? ...or more why do i feel so strange , like some kind of weight has been lifted from my shoulders..."_

...

...

...

" **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THERE?!** " shouted Leone who was never the one to do such things , but the matter at hand was even more unusual and strange than the sight of her shouting.

" **Did you feel that guys?** " asked Lubbock with serious look. Akame simply nodded while in deep thought . Leone calmed down in next few minutes as well.

" **Now tell me , what on earth is wrong with you guys?** " said Najenda while walking into a room they were in .

 **1 HOUR OF EXPLAINING EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED FROM THE MOMENT THEY RAN INTO THE DESTROYED TOWN**

" **I see ...** " was a simple response they got from Najenda .

" **And what about that thing he left ?** "

After hearing his boss Lubbock carefully unraveled a piece of clothing and what he saw left him frozen in one spot . They same thing happened to Akame and Leone once they saw what was Lubbock holding in his hand .

" **OK what is the matt- oh dear lord** "

An object that was left by the mysterious man was identical wooden statue that Tatsumi had and was now held by Akame. Once she realized what she saw she quickly reached into the hood she wore when she traveled which just happened to be on the chair nearby to check if statue Tatsumi had was still there , it was indeed the last thing she had from him so she would feel terrible if she lost it . She just stared there eyes wide when she realized that the statue was gone from her pocket and that the statue they thought to be copy was actually the real thing .

When the rest of the Night Raid realized this all that could be heard was a weak - " **But...h..how is that possible ? "** from Leone .

* * *

 **A/N : And that was fourth chapter please let me know if chapter is bad i am still really really new at this .**


	5. Chapter 5

Even for experienced members of Night Raid this was shocking . How did that happen ? How did Akame lost a statue so precious to her and even more how did that guy find it and how did he know it was hers and that it meant that much ? And the strangest question of all why on Earth would he return it and even bow his head for supposing respect to the dead heroes , why would he do that ? He is a murderer of innocent , he slaughtered the whole village with seemingly no reason - right?

All this was running through their heads while they were looking at the statue like it was some kind of miracle in its own way . Finally Najenda broke the grim silence

" **Alright this is downright weird , i think that is what all of us agree on right now. But if he somehow managed to find out about the origin of the statue , why risk his life for a such for him worthless guest...** "

" **He must have anticipated our reaction but to how the heck did he do that , i mean no matter how you looked at it by all logic we should have ripped him to pieces we saw him , and still...** "

The silence would kept on going if it wasnt for the solider who burst into the room drowning in his own sweat , panting heavily .

" **General Najenda...** he attempted to continue but was unable to do so , so he stopped to inhale air " **We have just received a report about another village slaughter but this one seems to be much different if i might add " -** he stopped again for more air .

" **The size of newly slaughtered village is remarkably larger and there was some high scale robbing , i suggest we send someone there quickly the village is a half an hour walking at most** "

That was all that they needed as they left towards the said village , the solider from before guiding them , while Najenda went in opposite direction .

...

...

...

Once they arrived they were soon greeted by a horrific sight of destroyed village.

" **Greetings guests , let me just , enlighten you to your options - surrender or die** " the voice was coming from the man in red armor , he was tall and had green hair dropping just below his shoulders . He just the fact of him being confident enough to openly threaten them all was a danger alert , not to mention that they got surrounded soon afterwards .

It was all getting more and more fun by each minute . Akame instantly took out 3 opponents before they could even realize what was going on . While Leone activated her Beast mode and started making her way towards the armored leader of the group punching holes through men that tried to stop her . Meanwhile Lubbock spread his threads wide trying to turn the battle in their favor even more , but was stopped and flung backwards as he received a kick straight to stomach from the green haired man who moved back behind his thugs as soon as he was noticed by the other two assassins . Much to his surprise he found out that he was left pretty much alone due to the fact that Akame beheaded the last 2 men who were protecting him .

He did not have much time to think doe. Soon after being left alone he was hit by a brute force from Leone which send him flying back . After quickly rising from the place he fell to he shouted " **ALMIGHTY ECLIPSE** ".  
As Lubbock finally picked himself up he noticed something odd . His teigu was not working . He was met with the same gaze of disbelief from his comrades as both Leone and Akame noticed that Leone changed back to her human form without her wanting to and symbols on Murasame were slowly fading away , they kept staring at their now non-functional teigus , but were interrupted by sick laughter from the enemy standing right in front of them .

" **AHAAHAHAHAhA that look of utter horror and insecurity , that look of a person who is about to be killed ... AHHH that NEVER , NEVER gets old...and now to business"  
** The man muttered some command under his breath and all of a sudden new opponents appeared . There were 7 of them along with their leader they were all wearing armors only difference being color .  
Heroes of Revolution could only try to prepare for what was coming while they were watching them pull out sword like weapons .

Night Raid was at great danger considering only armed person was Akame plus the fact its main characteristic was non existent now.

Akame got in the stance ready to defend but she felt something pull her down , as she fell to her knees she noticed the same thing happening to her comrades .

 _"Just what on earth?..."_

While her energy was leaving her body and while she looked at the already knocked out Leone and Lubbock , the last thing she saw before she slipped into unconsciousness was something she could never saw coming.  
She saw two things - The leader of the group before stopped being an owner of his own head as it landed on the ground violently , second the hooded man she chased before and who gave her so much of a headache due to his unusual actions appeared wielding a sword as big as his body , blade already bloody from the said so kill .  
...

...

...

 **5 HOURS LATER**

Remembering her previous experience Akame quite literally jumped out of the bed she found herself in .Just when she begun asking herself just what the heck happened back there and how did she end up there and most importantly where are Lubbock and Leone , Najenda walked into room .  
" **Slow down slow down the Revolution is over** " she joked , but the look she received from Akame was anything but funny.

" **What happened , how am i here and whe-** "

" **Calm down they are okay and how did you all get here you have to see for yourself because you would laugh at me if i told you right away** " Najenda replied while motioning Akame to follow her out of the room .  
Akame quickly followed her boss anticipating just what did she need to see for herself . When she walked into a room with bunch of tables and chairs - seems to be a currently closed pub , first thing she noticed first were Leone and Lubbock walking in sleepy eyed . But what she noticed afterwards had an infamous Akame speechless eyes wide .

 _ **A/N : Guys than you soooo much...over 600 views ,... that is INSANE - updated chapter 5**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well , there it is chapter 6 as you could see in previous chapter i suck at cliffhangers .**_

 _ **Review pls , and once again thanks for so much views :D**_

Once she laid here eyes on one particular thing in the room , or rather a particular person , Akame just froze . She could not comprehend what was going on . Similar reactions came from Lubbock and Leone while Najenda was just standing nearby waiting for things to unfold .  
The person they saw siting on the chair in front of them was a hooded man from before , with one difference - he had no hood . The absence of the hood he had all the time before revealed a face that they thought they wont ever see again . Brown hair , forest green eyes , it was no doubt their dear friend Tatsumi , only noticeable thing that was changed on his face was a huge scar going from the top of his forehead all the way to his chin . He looked guilty , but still trying to make out something that was looking like a smile .

She still could not understand , Akame was now shaking from the shock ,  
 _"H...he...h..he d... di.. died , he is dead , this shouldt be possible... h...HOW?..."_ Various emotions were coursing through her head now , what is she supposed to do now , was it really Tatsumi standing in front of her alive ... she even thought about drawing Murasame and slicing this guys head off . But the second he opened his mouth to speak she couldnt deny it anymore , it really was a voice they all grow to love in past times it really was him .  
The first one to give in to this situation was Leone who jumped at Tatsumi hugging him tightly so that he was barely breathing , and Lubbock followed soon after tears running from his eyes , but Tatsumis attention was still on Akame who began to cry herself . She was shaken to the core by all this tears filling her vision .

Tatsumi was feeling like crying too when he saw this , " **Akame-** " he started , but was cut off by a straight punch in the face .  
" **YOU IDIOT , DID YOU HAVE A SLIGHTEST IDEA WHAT WAS LIKE TO WATCH YOU DIE IN FRONT OF ME ?!** she approached his lying frame and started viciously punching. " **WHY? WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOU WERE ALIVE? YOU WERE THERE LYING DEAD! AND NOW YOU ARE STANDING-** she went out of breath and stopped punching him . " **I... i thought you were dead...and now you are here and all alive an...** she got pulled closer by a pair of strong arms , she gasped at this but stopped complaining as she got closer to him , now sobbing directly in his chest.

...

...

...

Troubles for Tatsumi were not even near over as he was surrounded by 3 comrades a little bit to inpatient to find out how was he alive and why didnt he show himself earlier , but he instead of him being frightened , only happiness could be seen on his face as he was reunited with his misfit family .

...

...

...

After he fought himself a room to breathe telling Akame that a distance between him and her need to be bigger that a few inches if they want him to concentrate and explain everything , he started telling them everything .

 **FEW WEEKS EARLIER**

Tatsumi woke up and saw nothing but dark , trying to navigate from wherever he was he fell over something , but it did hold his attention for long as memories came rushing through his head . _"Akame , Leone , Lubba ... what happened , i died... i did not keep my promise ...why am i not dead ..._ _"  
_ He started crying , he let them down , even if he brought the Emperor down Esadeath was still there alive and kicking and Honest had yet to be stopped,...he let them down ,...he broke his promise to Akame ... He couldnt take it anymore he screamed from top of his lungs as he felt his throat drying , he only stopped due to the fact he could not physically keep screaming .

 _"AAAAAA why , why why?!... wait maybe i am not dead the fact that i can even think should mean i am still alive...I must go back..._

As he started walking in unknown direction dark disappeared and now he was at the grass field , but it was entirely black , for some reason and sky indicating that it was night time , he kept walking until he heard someone..  
" ** _Dont fear , i am sent here just to deliver a key information to our newcomers here"_**

 **"Newcomer ? what do you mean ?"** Tatsumi questioned .

 _ **"Ahh and the time to explain it to you,...**_

 _ **you see , this place you just arrived at is called the Void , it is a place unrest souls go after their body is dead , i know what happened to you up there and i can surely agree that you are unrest soul , well , anyway you are to be trapped here until you find your peace , or so was the purpose of this place , but this became something like hell by the time , main goals of those who can even survive here being escaping it . Now stop , i know what do you want to ask , and yes i know how to get out of this place but you cant go there right away you are in no condition to , aand before you try to prove me wrong i must inform you that you are currently without a teigu and even if you had one , i must tell you that your chances are grim low , just think about it how many legendary warriors ended up here and never came out no matter how strong they were , the beast you have to cross to escape would demolish them all , but i wont stop you if you want to give it a try , and one more thing if you are killed here you are to be dead for sure , and yes there is much more to this world , like different segments with different physical and biological laws , and finally , yes i do talk way too much and i am really experienced at this so... farewell Tatsumi until you need my help again , if you really need me just spill your own blood a bit and it will be ok , and by the way my name is Liam "**_

Tatsumi just stood there...' _Just what on earth was that..._ " after a brief thought he did not even bother to process the fact that this was waaaay too much to take in at once , he just started making his way to something which looked like some kind of town .

* * *

 _ **A/N : So yeah sorry for the late update and let me know what do you think about this chapter and my story overall :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Tatsumi was slowly approaching some kind of town , while still feeling a bit dizzy . He was not sure what should he do right now , only thing he wanted was to go back to his world but he could not do that , he just assumed that this Liam person would help him to go back somehow .  
Town him entered looked deserted , aside from one building from which a lot of voices could be heard , said so building seemed to be a crowded tavern with dull grey walls .  
 _"How depressive...wait...why is the whole world dark here i mean i did get here hours ago and nothing has changed so far"  
_ _ **"Ohh i see , you noticed it right? Well this world only has a thing you call nighttime at your world**_ _"  
_ " _WHAT? how can you hear my thoughts?_ he only got a giggle from Liam as a response . He just kept walking realizing that questioning more about this matter would not get him anywhere .  
Once he actually entered the tavern he saw that the visitors of this place could only be described as half human half danger beast . He was alarmed at the sight of them , starting to be more and more on guard as he sat down at one of the tables .  
After waiting for a couple of minutes he decided to take one glass of beer - just so that he does not look suspicious , once again he talked to Liam .

 _"Alright now tell me how to get out of this place"_

 ** _"I could tell you but that would get you killed and i dont want that , you are to entertaining for me"_** _"TELL ME! I NEED TO GO BACK , DONT YOU UNDERSTAND ?!"  
 **"Look , you are going to find an appropriate person to tell you that in about 5-** "  
"Five _ what?"  
 **"4"  
** _"Just what do you mea-"_ at that moment he realized what his annoying companion meant , as Liam finished counting a tall man with black hair entered the tavern . What was so odd about him is that he was , aside from Tatsumi , an only human - looking fellow in the tavern and that he was bleeding from his shoulder , and the scariest fact was that he was wearing a green armor , so whatever pierced through it was far from joking .

After a second or two , said before man walked up and sat right next to Tatsumi and ordered some kind of drink that sound completely unusual , but it didnt bother Tatsumi as he was now focused on thinking a way to ask this person for help .

On his luck , the man had friendly face features and he did not show any anger as he was trying to patch up his wound all by himself .  
" **Umm...excuse me , i just thought if i could ask you-"** but he was interrupted as man motioned him to stop talking . Afterwards the man got a hold of a drink Tatsumi bought and drank it all at once .  
" **Sorry , that is if you were going to drink it anyways , now tell me what do you need to know so i could repay you this favor . "**

" **I just want to know how to get back to the my world. "** Tatsumi said as calmly as he could despite how anxious he was to find out.

" **I thought you would ask that , you really dont look the part here newcomer do you. Now as for how to get out of here , it is pretty damn difficult , and before you ask more or say anything let me inform you that i got this wound just by training myself to dare try to leave this damned place. "**

After he was done speaking , the man stared at Tatsumi with interest , muttering something under his breath and than smiling.  
" **I see... you are that kid Liam said was the hero of Revolution up there"** after hearing that Tatsumi just gotten more inpatient to go back to his friends **"Since none of us down here can look what is happening up there Liam is informing us , and when i say us i mean this town there are other helpful spirits in other towns , but they only help people from the town they live themselves so that is why we dont know much about current state of our world because only one spirit can see much for itself "**

That made sense but it was not what Tatsumi was looking for right now , sensing this the man continued **_"_ My name is Aron , just thought you might want to know , sorry for not answering your question i will tell you now .  
To leave this place you need to do one simple task - i know i sounds cliche but there is a person guarding the exit , so you need to prove that you are worthy of going back" ** \- man simply said.

" **And how do i get a teigu here?"** \- Tatsumi asked curiously , now staring directly into Arons eyes.

" **I must disappoint you telling this , but here teigus are much more in numbers meaning more dangerous people , plus - teigus are kinda alive"**

This caught former Incursio wielder by surprise . He was starting to notice how different this world is more and more by each word spoken with the man siting just across him.

" **I know all this is really strange and new for you , and you must wonder why am i so friendly with you , well Liam told me a lost about you , let alone the fact that i can already say by the look in your eyes that you are confident and wont give up in trying to escape this place "**

This encouraged Tatsumi a little , but he knew there were still all sorts of things he had to learn about his "prison" but instead of asking the man further more his mind drifted back to his friends who were so far away right now...  
 **"WAIT! Mister Aron was it , how much time has passed? i i need to hurry!"**

The man just laughed at this , taking a one more sip of his drink , he would continue to laugh , but found himself kinda obligated to explain the confused boy in front of him just what is up.

 **"Relax pall, that is one more specific thing about this world - time flows much , much different than it does up there"** he said while pointing his index finger upwards. " **A one month here can take 2 days up there at most , so you need not to worry about what happens there for a while , what you could do is make some allies and get yourself some kind of teigu "** he said , his sentence was not the only thing at its end , the cup Aron drank from was totally empty causing the man to frown a little .

" **So what do you say kid? Mind joining my ranks , maybe i dont look like it but i am actually leading a group of people to leave the Void . Assuming you are smart enough and that your answer is yes i will tell you what more do you need to know. "**

And with that Tatsumi followed Aron outside , awaiting the opportunity to finally go back .

...

...

...

After an hour of explaining nearly everything that happened back at home , Tatsumi noticed that they were moving towards a huge dark forest . This worried Tatsumi a bit but he assumed that this Aron guy know what is he doing while he was leading both of them into the darkness.

...

...

...

 ** _"Yo kiddo miss me?_**

 _"No" -_ Tatsumi replied bluntly .

 _ **"That is so cold my fellow Tatsumi , i know you need my help whatever you say "**_ \- Liam implied playfully .

 _"OK why dont you start by telling me how can i trust this guy?"_

 _ **"Dont worry , he is an ally , and if the worst would happen you have me as your line of protection "**_

 _"Are you saying i can use you as a weapon ?"_

 ** _"No,...i mean yes ,...well it does not matter anyway you will not need that anytime soon that i am sure of "_**

They conversation ended as Aron opened some kind of mini-portal when they were already deep in the darkness of the forest which they entered soon afterwards.

 **" As an assassin , you must be aware of the importance of hiding so i am guessing that you already know now why did we need to go there"** \- Aron explained while they exited the portal

Tatsumi eagerly waited for some more info and advice on how to go back as they started moving towards something that reminded him of Night Raids old hideout

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yeah i know i have been kinda dead for quite some time now but... im gonna try update more frequently from now on**_


	8. Chapter 8

**IM BACK!**

* * *

Once they came into view of the huge steel door Aron spoke something quietly , whatever it was it caused the doors to open and enable them to go further .  
Passage they came in through seemed to continue all the way to the other side of the hill . It was rather cold inside as Tatsumi and Aron made their way into some kind of meeting room . It had yellow and black walls with big round table in the middle of it some pictures were hanged on the walls but their use was probably to hide some kind of dirt or to just bring something in the dullness of the room they were in .

 _"This reminds me of..-"_

" **Yo , guys come over here i have something important** " Aron shouted at seemingly nothing . But just as Tatsumi started to wonder what on Earth happened small grey door just appeared from the wall to his left.

" **Fancy , right** ? " Aron told him while grinning . Three men and one women came through the door , none of them looked happy or curious about the fact that someone they have never seen was standing beside - Tatsumi supposed their leader.

Just a second after he realized that they did not even notice him in the first place because he was meeting three surprised stares the moment they laid their eyes on his frame .

" **This here is Tatsumi , neither do i or him have the will now to tell you about him except one thing that is most important - he has the guts and skill to try to get back to the world of the living and that is the only thing you need to know about him for now "**

The trio was in their twenties , two men had similar face features - possibly brothers , their had blue eyes and blond hair , one of them having a long scar reaching from his cheekbone all the way to his neck .

The woman in front of him had strange orange hair and grey eyes . All three of them wore full body armors of the different colors like they were going to battle at this exact moment . Brother-like fellows were carrying each of them twin swords on their back while the women was equipped with multiple weapons like whip , small daggers , middle sized sword , and so on .

" **Tatsumi , these are the Lund brothers and this grinning beauty is Avery , guys our new ally is joined in a bit late so walk him through the plan for me please "**  
 _"Wow...this guy must trust Liam really much to accept me just because he told him so... wait... DID HE JUST SAY LATE , PLAN are we going already? Im unarmed how am i supposed to fight like this?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the women who slowly approached him , " So , nice too meet you ,...sorry we are not that welcoming because..

" **We never get new members because we cant trust no one considering the way we have to go to come back to our world** " she was cut off buy one of Lund bros .

" **Always so straight forward and blunt** " commented Avery , clearly annoyed .

" **Because its the truth - if you want your life to depend of someone you cant fully trust be my guest but i dont want all of us being unable to acheive our goal because someone cant manage to get through the "Final passage" if he ever gets to it ."**

It was only now that Tatsumi noticed that Aron was gone so he has to ask these guys about the plan , just about he was to ask them , Limas voice echoed in his head

" _ **Yo yo yo i guess you forgot me pall . But regardless let me tell you about this since i doubt these three will have the patience to considering how much dark memories they have including things i am about to explain to you now "**_

Tatsumi already didnt like it he felt his hands sweating , he still did not know how was he going to manage through this without a teigu , he felt seriously nervous know , he did not even hear three people arguing in front of him while unimaginable shit-storm was happening in his thoughts . He could not even trust this Liam to the fullest , he felt like his head was going to explode at moment .

 _ **"Relax , relax i can hear most of your thoughts and let me tell you - calm down . Yes its true you are in big trouble but when i recall when i watched you in war against Empire i think this is nothing you cant handle.**_

His words were encouraging and they gave Night Raids member a bit of motivation but most of all it lighted up his all known flame of hope and determination in his goals and saving his friends _" That is right Liam , i have to go back to them and help them even if it takes my life , thank you for reminding me that"_

" _ **Hey , no prob you ARE the most interesting person i observed in long time and it IS my purpose to do things like tihs after all. But let me explain how do you leave this place-**_  
" WHY DID NOT YOU TELL ME THAT RIGHT AWAY?!"

Liam just calmly responded

" _ **Because as you are about to hear you will need help for this and i needed time to think of a way for you to obtain a new teigu and dont ask me about how is that possible yet , because i will explain it to you in short.**_

 _ **First step to exiting the Void is through the portal that is located right next to this hideout . You will face insanely big amount of ...well lets just call them fcked up Danger Beasts , but your new allies will take care of it as you make a run for it so you can get your teigu , sounds simple enough right?**_  
 _ **But there is a catch - once you get past them you will need to obtain teigu as fast as possible and come back to help them . After you do that comes the catch , the Void treats you as group so if one of you dies in the first battle all of you are returned back and you cant go through the portal for considerable amount of time ."**_

Tatsumi memorized this while mentally motioning Liam to continue .

" _**I will tell you in detail about how to get teigu when you get close. Now first battles comes the hard as hell part - you will confront 5 "saints " of the void and you will need to defeat them - they are kinda impossible to beat in a fight...- Tatsumis eyes widend at this- how is that possible?**_

 _ **"You must be wondering how but trust me you will understand once you face them , anyway you must make a run for it as well while one of you must be left sacrificed so the others can go back to your world .."**_

Just one thought was in former Incursio users head _" This is going to one hell of a ride "_

* * *

 **Sorry for the boring chapter but it was a way to let you guys know that this story is not on hold anymore**


	9. Chapter 9

So , the fateful moment came for Tatsumi , Aron , Lund brothers and Avery to move out . Although Aron previously said that portal is just "around the corner" a walk to their destination felt like forever for all of them even himself included . They were still walking towards their goal when Aron noticed that the trees around them started parting - that could only mean that they are close , knowing this he now was doing his best to relax and keep himself focused on the job before him , but his current mind state could be described like everything but relaxed . He was worried too much , not for himself or his own ability to survive this , but for the fact that they had to leave to of them to fate much worse than death .

His train of thoughts ended when he came up to a vague solution ,

 _"If it goes as planned we are leaving this Night Raid guy and... ahhh i dont know maybe i should stay,... NO i wont come that far just to stay there...damnit..."_

It couldnt be helped he assumed , after all he was the leader and he should go and see the world again - right? - right ? ... his own thoughts were tearing him apart and that could be seen from the outside too , Aron only took note to this fact when he noticed somewhat confused look from Tatsumi who seemed to be fairly calm . It did not warp around Arons head why was he so calm - did he have a plan , he too now knows that they have to leave a pair of people , doesnt it bother him? It was painfully obvious that he is gonna be first to be left when they get there so why doesnt he say something ...

Aron felt his head was about to explode , now he had to keep an extra eye on this weakling as well?! - or so he thought what he did not know is that Tatsumi was having a mental struggle himself , but he was just hiding it better .

His thoughts were on how will he get a teigu and how would he sleep with the fact that he left innocent people to suffer if he does gather the guts to do so . It was then when he spotted a large stone in front of them that he shoved his thoughts for later .

" _ **Thats it , the portal is just behind that large stone , and remember - just make a run for it as soon as possible and i will instruct you for the rest "**_ Liam reminded .

Tatsumi gulped at this , what is he gonna do ,... he did not have much time to think as they neared said before location . The portal itself looked dark purple , adding to his dark mood . Aron calmly approached the portal with his crew soon after , Tatsumi came in next shaking a bit in anticipation . Once he came in contact with purple matter he felt weak the moment he did so , he was sweating now and feeling tired to his bones but he knew he had too go on to get to his goal .

A few minutes later Tatsumi found himself in the wast wasteland surrounded with Aron and the rest of his newfound allies . They were causally looking in some unspecified direction - obviously they knew this was gonna happen so they stuck around so Tatsumi would not get himself lost - or so he thought .

After he got up to get their attention one certain characteristic of this place came ti his view - it looked ENDLESS , just grey grass and sky going into infinity . He was about to ask someone what is happening when Avery told him calmly

" **Dont worry it is supposed to look that way-** " she was cut off buy the ground around them starting to shake uncontrollably . In just seconds a wasteland became a dark valley flooded with danger beasts . The sight was truly terrifying , both to Aron and Tatsumi but only one of them had the time to even process their fear when one A - class beast rammed itself from seemingly nowhere into Arons direction , causing Lund brothers to quickly draw their swords and attempt to cut the beast .

Just when Avery as well joined the fight a single thought "screamed" itself in his head - RUN , REMEMBER WHAT LIAM TOLD YOU ! , and with that he broke into the fierce sprint between danger beasts and all kinds of fiends . He dared not to even throw a single glance at the people he was leaving behind while he was hoping for the best .

 _ **MEANWHILE**_

Aron was using small chance to rest to stare at the direction Tatsumi ran to . He was wondering what on Void was happening but he had no time anymore as he and his team soon got surrounded again . In front of them was something horrifying , a stuff of nightmares ,...a 20 meters dragon - like beast it had dark red armor going from its forehead to the end of its tail , it looked scary , and damn scary it was as it let out an air piercing scream knocking Avery completely out cold , Lund bros fell on their knees briefly but got up soon after to fetch Avery while Aron braced himself for what was about to come while the beast were closing on them .

 _"Fucking beautiful "_ he thought before going in all out battle against the threat arising .

 ** _BACK WITH TATSUMI_**

 _" **Good job handling yourself back there kid**_ " remarked Liam but they both knew that the remark only served to signal Tatsumi that Liam still knew what needed to be done to live this through .

 _"Just tell me what to do now , there are no more beast around here just empty space "_ responded Tatsumi half angry that he needed to run away and half skeptic about how is gonna get a new teigu . Liam obviously took note in this as he muttered something in the language unknown to his host while green smoke emerged from under Tatsumis feet creating a large curtain that covered his whole view , from nothing came the cold Tatsumi now felt , next Liams line let him know that shit is about to hit it .

" ** _I wont be able to help you once you get in there so ... good luck"_**

The moment Liam said that Tatsumi found himself floating in some kind liquid . It was even colder than before , he was shivering , but he stopped when an illusion appeared in front of him .

There they were , Night Raid his home , he felt his insides going warm , he was so happy with them... he cherished them , why did have to be this way...out of nowhere Esadeath , Minister and Budo appeared , he was angry now - he himself could not believe these mood swings were possible but he assumed it was a part of all this .

"

" **You...are too kind...soft...immature...you are not ready to sacrifice innocent for the well being of other innocent...you...are not even ready to sacrifice others for your own benefit...that..lead you to your doom,... you , just dont deserve this...no...desire to kill,...to walk over the corpses of everyone to stay alive... you are worthless"**

With that Tatsumi was on the ground again , illusions were gone,...he failed,...he failed to get a teigu he failed that Aron guy ,...the voice was right he , indeed was worthless...

He just wanted to pull out this regular sword he had on his belt and pierce through his own chest...

* * *

 ** _Here it is Chapter 9 , it isnt much but it is something , review please :D_**


End file.
